Fiancées Brother
by VickiELL
Summary: OOC So bella made one teeny tiny mistake one night, yes she is engaged, but he never had to know, that was until that mistake turned out to be someone rather unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

**Right so this is something new which I though of and i've moved on to Bella/Emmett pearings because he is so dang hot. So this is aboutBella making a mistake and it come back to literally bite her in the derrier.**  
><strong>This is a tester chapter, soi'll see what you guys think and go from there.<strong>  
><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>I was in shock. Wasn't I? Cold, blank and that god awful feeling of time suddenly slowing down around you.<br>Well wouldn't you be?  
>I'd come to my fiancee's childhood home, to meet the rest of his family, excluding his mum and dad for the very first time.<br>Uncle's, Aunt's, sisters...brothers. The whole deal.  
>But no. My state of silence definitly wasn't due to cold feet, it was down to something else entirely, past grievances coming back with a vengance to bite me in the ass. Hard.<p>

"Bella! Yo girl you up there?" yelled my best friend of 18 years.  
>"Yeah, I'm here Alice, down in a minute!" I called down to her. "Stupid, fucking, zip." I muttered angrily to myself. The fucker kept getting stuck, no matter how many times I slid it down and up again. It was a solid black little number, that clung dangerously. Let's just say if my fiancee knew I was going out dressed like this, he would throw the mother of all fits, he hated dresses that rested on my knees, and this one just covered my ass. This definitly wasn't something a soon-to-be-married 20 year old would wear and that was ignoring the fuck-me-now killer black platforms I was wearing. I quickly unrolled my hair from their rollers after Alice shouted for me to hurry up again, and gave it a quick spray to hold it in place. It looked good I had to say, so dark brown it was nearly black, the light bouncing off each delicate perfect wave.<p>

I bounced down the stairs as quickly as I could, quickly grabbing for the banister half way down when I remembered my 6 inch disaster-wating-to happen's.

"Fuck me, you look hot! I knew that would be perfect" Alice squealed. She honestly was the most adorable thing you'd ever lay eyes on, sure she went on and and on about being jealous of my curvy figure, but she pulled off the whole rectangular look really well, don't get me wrong she had boobs and shit, just not as much as me. "I'm soooo excited! Bet you can't wait to find out where we're goin' huh?" She raised her eyebrows at me mischievously.

I gave her a dissaproving look "I still don't get why you won't tell me, it is _my_ hen party after all. Plus I want to know why I'm dressed up like a teenage hooker?"

She pulled a mock horror face "_Hooker_? Bella Baby you do _not_ look like a prostitute, you look like a single 20 year old going out on the town!" She told me cheerfully.

I shoved my left hand in front of her face, flashing her my square princess-cut solitaire. "_Engaged_ 20 year old going out on the town, which doesn't even sound right! Engaged 20 year old going for a cocktail or two at a swanky resteraunt with her girls is more like it." I insisted.

She looked disgusted "A cocktail or _two_? Are you fucking mental, you're not fifty for christs sake! Now come on, we are exiting the premises!" She flung her matching purse over her shoulder marching towards the door. Now Alice always knew what looked good on her, she was wearing an emerald green halter neck dress, which had some bandeau action going on at the front and was again insanely short. I was suprised her butt cheeks weren't hanging out. It clashed amazingly well with her inky black spiky hair and made her already mesmerising green eyes stand out even more. "We're gonna run this town tonight!" She belted at the top of her lungs.

I rolled my eyes following her out the door.

This club was unreal! The speakers boomed out party rock anthem louder than a bloody jumbo jet, and the lights made every girating body look like they were in constant photo still shots, it made my head hurt.

"Alice this is insane!" I tried to yell to my best friend over the music, how she heard me I have no idea.

"Isn't it great! The others are already here, look there's Lauren! Already got herself a decent lay for the night!" She yelled approvingly.

I located Lauren. It was true, she had a tall blonde grinding against her, he wasn't my cup of tea, but he was alright, a bit too skinny. To be honest I was a little annoyed, I don't mean to sound selfish but this was my hen party, and Alice AND lauren were acting like it was a scope out for the latest talent. Sure if I was single. But i'm not!  
>I huffed and stormed over to the bar, Alice hot on my heels, obviously not noticing my mood as she was checking out a hot brunette, who also wasn't my dish, but he was good looking. He was wearing a t-shirt with a naked girl plastered across the front of it, which automatically made me judge him, and tight black jeans, that showed off an amazing ass, I had to say. Alice looked towards me, hinting towards the guy with her eyes, pleading with me. I shooed her away with an eye roll and a flick of the hand. Someone might as well have a good time.<p>

I turned back to the bar waving to get the bar mans attention, who was pumping a beer halfway down the counter. He obviously didn't see me as he moved onto the next customer, which annoyed me, I at least wanted a fucking drink to get me in the mood.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily leaning halfway over the bar.

He looked at me and raised a brow "Wait your turn sweetheart!" He yelled back, while grabbing some glasses form above him.

I slammed my hands down on the counter and leant back in the bar stool scanning the crowd for Alice or anyone. She was about 10 feet away from me, and was moving fast even for her, she was moving her hands all over this guy, his neck, chest, stomach, everywhere, while devouring half his face.

"So, what can I get you sweetheart?" I heard in my ear, making me jump a mile in the air, I swivelled around on my stool glaring at the bar men, while he looked like he was desperatley trying not to laugh.

"Sex on the beach" I answered grumpily barely looking at him, but I see him raking his eyes over me, hovering a little longer than necessary at my chest.

"Well, I don't know darling, we _have_ only _just_ met." He said pursing his lips, definitly trying to tease me.

"Oh very funny. Do you want me to tell you're manager you're sexually harassing the customers? Now go get my drink, _sweetheart_" I mocked him pointing towards the many bottles of booze behind him making him scowl at me.

"Wow. Something has your panties in a twist, and not in a good way. If you're going to be a moody bitch maybe a club isn't really your scene huh?"

Whoa.

"Are employees allowed to talk to the customers like that?"

He looked me straight in the eye "I'm allowed to talk to you however the fuck I want sweatheart" and with that he turned around fixing up my drink. Jeez I don't know why i'm so pissed off, but rude much? Sure i'd been a little grouchy but he doesn't even know me! I could be on the brink of suicide for all he knew and his "moody bitch" remark coud have sent me over the edge.

He put my drink down in front of me, none too lightly I might add, and I handed him the exact amount, no tip. HA! teaches him to be an unpolite asshole.

About half an hour and five drinks later I'd had enough. I was sick of watching everyone else enjoy themselves, and having to sit on my bill like a goody two shoes. What on earth made Alice think i'd enjoy this! Sure if I didn't have a fiancee i'd be having the time of my life, but watching everybody else get some action while I looked like nun Mary wasn't half mood dampening. I got up and grabbe dmy bag heading towards the door. I had to wiggle through so many bodies I swear my feet never touched the floor. Eventually I made it to the door and burst through leaning against the wall in a finally empty room.

wait...room?

Shouldn't I be outside?

I looked around me and only then realised how drunk I was. The whole room tilted so much I could barely make out that I was in a black corridor that was lined with what looked like to be empty beer boxes. Oh I must've stumbled into the "employee only" section of the club. Whoops. I turned around, rather unsteadily to leave, and collied with a brick wall that sent me sprawling onto my ass in the most undignified position. I looked up at the offending object, realising it wasn't an object at all. It was a person, a man to be specific, a barman to take it to the next level. Great.

I huffed and closed my legs, making no attempt to get up as he smirked at me, i'd just fall down again, humiliating myself even further.

"I rather like you at that height." He said suggestively. I rolled my eyes. So original. "Still a bit moody are we?" He asked coruching down to my level.

"For fucks sake, wipe that bloody annoying smirk off your face and help me up?" I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Fuck he was strong. I stumbled too far forward landing with my face in his chest.

"A liitle eager there love, all you had to do was ask." he smirked. Again.

And then I got a really good look at him. I'd been so pissed off before I hadn't been paying much attention. But oh my god. He was gorgeous. He was massive with hugely defined muscles, a sharp angular face which was insanely cute when he smirked due to the two dimples that formed on his cheeks and had messy blonde hair that shone with flecks of light brown. His chest was completely hair free and sparkled with a light sheen of sweat and his pecs were so defined they looked sculpted not to mention that ... was it even a six pack? More like ten pack, fuck me sideways!

Guess you're wondering how I knew about his abs? He wore a dark blue, completely unbuttoned shirt that was carelessly shoved up at the sleeves and low riding light blue jeans that allowed me to see the top band of his Calvin Kleins. I realised just then that I was gaping like a fish and instantly shut my mouth and blushed madly.  
>"See something you like?" He asked titlting my chin up with a finger. His eyes, they were such a light blue, like the carribean sea had just mirrored itself in them.<br>"Er-um"I stuttered uselessly, as his face came closer and closer to mine, him glancing down at my lips sedcutively, waiting for me to pull away.

But I didn't. I don't know why. But I fully blame it on his eyes and the alcohol, he must've hpnotised me or something.

His lips were feather light at first, barely brushing mine, and I involuntarily sighed, which he definitly took as consent. He slowly moved me back into the wall and I gasped when I felt the cold surface colide with my backs flushed skin, he cupped my face with both hands, smoothing them back into my hair and tilting my head back as far as it would for better access. I moaned more loudly and skimmed my hands over his rock hard stomach, feeling up over his pecks and around his neck. He deepened the kiss, not even bothering to ask for permission to enter my mouth, and his tongue collided with mine hungrily, stroking and probing. I heard his chest rumble and he grabbed my thighs, hoisting me up the wall and wrapping my legs around him, one hand staying high on my thigh while the other cupped my ass. I ran my hands down his chest, purposefully rubbing my thumbs over his nipples, and I smirked when I felt his chest rumble against my hands again. "Wipe that smirk off your face" He breathed against my lips, pushing me farrer into the wall so he could run his hands up the sides of my body and brushing my dress covered nipples just like i'd done to him. I gasped into his mouth when he squezzed my breast harshly. I hadn't worn a bra so the sensation was amazing as the soft fabric moved with his hand. I buried my head in his shoulder as he continue kneeding both my breasts, occasionally pinching my nipples while tracing soft open mouthed kisses down my neck, licking and nibbling. Things started to get heavier when he shoved his hand roughly between us and he hoisted my dress up so it bunched around my waist, my red silk panties on full display. He glanced down appreciatively.

"Sexy" he murmured, and captured my lips again. His warm hand trailed down my stomach and to the edge of my knickers and he brushed his thumb teasingly below.  
>I growled at him, which he seemed to like as he smirked at me raising one side of his mouth a mischievous glint in his eyes. His hand started to do indescribable things to me, pumping and rubbing...whoever said guys couldn't multi-task is a downright liar. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back so it was resting against the wall, a tight coil of anticipation and energy curled in my centre as his fingers moved faster and harder, and when the coil sprang lose I let out a cry that got half way stuck in my throat it was so pleasurable. I was breathing heavily as I opened my eyes and he was panting softly his teeth biting his lower lip, watching me. Edward had never made me come like that, ever, and I don't think he ever would.<p>

My eyes suddenly widened. Shit. Edward. My fiancee. What the fuck was I doing! I was getting married in a couple of months! And here I was in the back of a skanky club being fingered like some cheap slut. I cursed loudly and and pushed against his chest trying to lower myself to the floor, not even bothering about grace, so much so that I nearly face planted the linoleum. His arm grip my elbow steadying me.

"Woah. What's going on? Where you going?" he asked sounded slightly annoyed.

"Erm...look I-I'm sorry I shouldn't be doing this I've g-got to go." I managed to fumble out my words while detatching his hand from my arm and literally running out of there. I scanned the club manically looking for Alice, nearly tripping over flailing limbs multiple times. I finally saw her in the back corner with that same brunette pressed up against her. I shoved through the crowd not bothering to apologise as people glared at me. "Alice!" I shouted urgently jerking her away from the guys lips. "We need to go. Please, Alice can-can we leave, please?" I spoke urgently, tripping over my words and concern suddenly showed on her face.  
>"Yea sure, let's go" She said touching the side of my face worriedly and shrugging apologetically at her guy "Sisters before misters,ya know how it is, see ya around Jazz" and with that she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my hand dragging me behind her.<p>

All that was going through my head was the memories from that drunken night and a constant stream of profanities, nothing else. This is bloody fucking typical, I make one tiny mistake. Yeah, come on give me some credit I didn't even have sex with him, I was drunk and stopped half way through, and if you had seen him and been in my position you'd be pretty impressed right now.

Oh, and somehow he just happens to be my fiancee's brother.

Coincidences suck.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'd be grateful if you reviewed, should I continue or not, I've never done a full length fanfic before, but I really enjoyed writing this.<strong>

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, a genuinely pleasant suprise I have to say! I was laughing while reading them 'cos I was so relieved you all liked it! Well here's the next chapter for you, a little shorter but hey-ho. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Bella..." Edward said, sounding more than a little concerned.<br>Then I realised I'd been stood in the doorway for what must've been ages from the weird looks his family were giving me. Oh, and my mouth was hanging open like a gaping black hole.

Great, I'd not only given away that something was definitly wrong to Edward, but also convince all of the 14 people stood in the foyer that I was a complete and utter retard. If I was Edward I would have ditched me ages ago, but he still insists after 2 and a half years that he loves me. Well I wonder if that would change if he found out what had happened at that stupid club and my supposed hen-do 2 weeks ago with the barman...also known as; Edward's brother. Fuck my life.

I snapped my mouth shut and cleared my throat, it had clogged up for some reason, no idea why. Yeah, maybe if I deny it ever happened, I might be able to trick my brain into beleiving it. There's no way you can be a crap liar about something which isn't true. Right?

I'm so screwed.

"Erm...Sorry. I was just er-shocked! About...those lovely curtains on you're patio door! My god, there just stunning, I wanted some for our doors like that, I mean that detail is just...breathtaking." Everyone just stood there staring at me like an escaped asylum lunatic. I couldn't blame them really if I'd have met a relatives girlfriend who's first impression was of a fish, I would have flashed a neon sign saying "Crazy" at them too.

But then I heard it, the most joyous sound in the world, laughter. Maybe a little forced, but laughter all the same.

"Why thank you! Yes they are quite exquisite." Esme, Edwards mother had been the one to laugh, I could tell by the soft look she gave me that she thought my little outburst was from nerves. Which it was! who wouldn't be nervous to meet all of their fiancees family, at the same time, for the first time ever? It had absolutely nothing to do with the 250 pound of muscle leaning against the wall three metres away, who i'd studiously ignored since i'd first clapped eyes on him when we'd first walked in. Nothing.

I'd met Emse before and she was just one of those people that could ease away tension in a room from one word or look. Unfortunately, i'd never been blessed with such talent, and if anything did the opposite. People had a habit of running off on me. Like my mum for instance, but i'm not going to go into that, that door is firmly welded shut and will stay that way for the forseeable future.

So after my little outburst everyone started to relax and Edward finally started the insanely long round of introductions. He said my name, then theirs, then i'd stand and talk to afore mentioned person for 5 minutes or so, and so the whole tedious process took about an hour and a half and my feet were killing me. I couldn't wait to see where we'd be staying and take a nice long hot shower, away form all these judging eyes.

"...Emmet meet Bella. Bella, Emmet." Edward said obliviously pointing us out to one another. I never understood why people did that, surely you'd get from the first little bit what their name was, unless I suppose you had the memory of a goldfish.

I took a deep breath and plastered a polite smile on my face looking up into those oh so familiar eyes. Gorgeous eyes. That any girl could get lost in before he was about to k-! STOP! focus, Bella, focus.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Okay that came out alright, maybe a bit more high pitched than normal, but Edward didn't seem to have noticed, he still had that constant small smile that he always wore.

"Er...yeah, you too." I noticed with a little bit of annoyance, that after the first second of eye contact he'd reverted to looking at the top of my head. Which, hello? How obvious.

"So...who's older out of the two of you?" A pathetic attempt at small talk I know, but my brain seemed to have gone into a bit of a malfunctionary meltdown, so _excuse_ me.

He gave me a bit of a _what-the-fuck-are-you-on_ look, but answered anyway, reaching up to nervously scratch the back of his head. Which showed off the strength of those amazing biceps, his shirt bunching up revealing a delicious looking trail of dark hair which ran from his taught "ten" pack all the way down to dip under his-I snapped my head up my cheeks blazing with embarrassment. Thank God Edward had turned around to greet his father who had just enetered the room, so hadn't witnessed my poor attempt of innocence, which involved me fanning my cheeks and blurting out "Wow, it's a bit hot in here isn't it? Either that or i'm going through early menopause Hahahaha" and ending with a laugh which sounded like a cross between woody woodpecker and crusty the clown. Not attractive. Or believable.

Obviously I blushed a little more, and immediately walked briskly across the foyer to Esme to ask where the loo was. I needed air immedately. Preferable some that wans't already contaminated with my stupidity.

But instead of going to the loo I decided to explore the Cullen Mansion. And boy was it that! Three storeys up,_ excluding_ the cellar. Yeah, you guessed it,_ wine_ cellar. Wine cellar? Who has a _wine_ cellar! Oh and not to mention that this concealed a measly 13 bedrooms, you know,_ just in case_ the family came to visit; each of which had its very own colour coordination. Personally I hoped we were staying in the red room, the duvet covers were laced with strawberries, which is like a sign for me. A big flashing sign that says "If I get this room, 2 weeks ago will be erased, and Edward and I will live happily ever after".  
>Of course, I hadn't got the room yet so it came as no surprise that I walked into the last person I wanted to see, just after I was leaving the brown room. I hate that colour.<p>

**A bit of a nasty cliffhanger, so I apologise, but hopefully its worthit. I will try and release the next one ASAP. So did you guess what would happen or not? I know we haven't seen much form Bella and Edward yet, and what's going on with them, but its all up and coming so don't worry :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, so here's the next one, I'm actually keeping up with these updates pretty quickly I think, I struggled a bit though with how to go next, whether to make Emmet nervous or not? But I think I got him right? Tell me what you think after you've read it :) Enjoy. (Plus sorry it's quite short I haven't had much time what with CHRISTMAS AND ALL!)**

* * *

><p>"Oh!...shit"I mumbled, when my face collided face first with his chest, and then realised who it was.<p>

"We have to stop meeting like this" He smirked at me, one side of his mouth lifting. He so practices that! Noone is naturally that sexy!

I choked out an embarassed laugh, which, adding to my embarassment, sounded like a pathetic weak cough.

"So...my brother eh? I'm guessing this is why you ran off like that? A sudden attack of the conscience?" He said sarcastically.

"This isn't funny! Why the fuck are you making our..._this_situation into a joke? I cheated on my fiancee with his fucking brother!" I hissed at him half hysterically. I don't get it, why is he behaving like I'm a fifteen year old going out with her first crush, who happened to get pissed and snog another lad! I'm getting married for Christ's sake!

He laughed. Fucking laughed.

"_What_ is so fucking_ funny_? In fact, do you know what forget it! As long as you keeped what happened to yourself, and don't make it out to be more than it was, whatever." I tried to storm passed him, to get back downstairs, but he shoved a hand against the wall in front of me, his face turning serious.

"Look_ Sweetheart_, you're failing to see what kind of situation you're in here. You nearly had sex with a guy you'd known for an hour or so, in the back room of a club, when you have a fiancee. You have all the blame here pet, I had no idea who the fuck you were. So before you start on me, remember who's due to be married and who isn't." He said all this while his face getting closer and closer to mine, and fuck me he was right. If he did grass on me, I'd be the one with all the blame, how could he have known who I was when we've never met officially until now. He didn't even know my name from that night.

I stared at him a little bit tongue tied and did the only thing I could think of to do, to try and cover my humiliation, no way was I letting him think he had any kind of power over me the cocky bastard.

I slapped him.

Maybe not very hard, considering the lack of leverage from how close he was to me. But enough for his eyes to widen and for him to snap his hand that was blocking me to his reddening cheek.

I glared at him and took this as my opportunity to get the hell out of there, I walked briskly down the ridiculously long red corridor to get back downstairs. Safety in numbers and all that.

"I like it when a girl gets rough" I heard him call after me and laugh. Again. That did make me roll my eyes.

After dinner, which was insanely awkward and uncomfortable, with Emmet winking at me and blowing me mock kisses; and all of Edward's family obviously trying to deem if I was worthy, with the millions of questions about my job-non-existent-and my childhood and family-also non-existent-,Edward and I went up to our room...not the red room. Unfortunately. But that didn't mean anything. I decided to take a bath in the en-suite, I mean come on take advantage of the luxury right? I went back into our bedroom wearing my red silk bathrobe and expecting to see Edward in bed. He wasn't. I creased my eyebrows in confusion and headed towards the door which led to the hall. Just as I was opening the door a hand shot out slamming it and another wrapped around my waist. I felt somone nuzzle my hair under my ear, and felt their breath on my neck, it reminded me of the way me and Emmet had been together, he'd liked my neck too. "Bella..." Edward breathed my name, automatically snapping me out of my daydream.

"Edward!" I gasped shocked, why the hell was I expecting Emmet, what is wrong with me.

"Of course. Expecting someone else?"He laughed seductively. He had no idea.

He spun me around and pinned me to the wall, eventually moving us to the bed...

I lay there in the morning just staring at the ceiling. I was angry. I hadn't come once last night I had to fake it three times! It's all down to that fucking arsehole Emmet, if he had just had the decency to be someone elses son then I wouldn't be having this problem. I would have forgotten about him, and he would not be enterring my thoughts at the most inconvenient of times, say when I was trying to have an orgasm. But, no.

"Bella darling, do me a favour and make me a cup of coffee, i'm dying for caffeine" Edward groaned next to me.

"Hey i'm knackered to you know, you weren't fucking yourself last night!" I'm no ones slave, he should know that by now.

Edward rolled over pinning me with his gaze. "Not like you did much, you just lay there."

I huffed genuinely hurt. What. The. Fuck. He could be a dick, but not normally the morning after a good -for him- shag. "Fine." I snapped at him.

I got up and made him a coffee, slamming it down on the bedside next to him. Just as I was turning to storm into the bathroom, he grabbed my wrist and jerked me down to his level so I was face to face with him, I blinked in astonishment. "Don't be such a fucking moody cow, all I asked for was a fucking cup of coffee, not a goddamn English breakfast." He sanpped at me, shoving my arm away.

I stormed into the bathroom to brush my teeth rubbing my wrist on the way. What the fuck is wrong with him? He doesn't normally lose his temper that quickly. I stared at myself in the mirror, trying hard not to cry, everything was just going wrong! I was obviously a full on evil person in a past life, no-one is this unlucky. I walked into the bedroom to get dressed and the whole time Edward just lay there sipping his coffee and staring at me with a scarily blank expression, it would have made even the strongest of women crumble. Eventually I snapped after I'd jerked my jumper on, he hadn't dropped his gaze for a whole five minutes, so I spun around.  
>"<em>What?<em> Do I have something on my face?" I snapped gesturing angrily to him.  
>"No."<br>"Then _what_? Why are you staring at me like that? What the fuck have I done?"  
>"You know what you've done." He said tonelessly, my heart rate increasing rapidly.<p>

**Sorry, cliffhanger, what does he know? I didn't do a full on sex scene with Bella and Edward as I want to keep the hot steamy ones between Bella and Emmet ;D (Unless of course it's important for the story) oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope you all get what you want! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys, all so nice :D But U-oh. What does he know? And do we find out? hmm...**

* * *

><p>"You know what you've done".<p>

Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Oh my god, he knows doesn't he? No. Bella. Act innocent. It could be anything...did I put sugar in his coffee? Oh dammit, what the fuck? Ok, breath, slowly...in...and out. I widened my eyes to try and appear as innocent as possible, thank god he was a full five metres away, if he'd been any closer he definitly would have seen me wince slightly.

"Erm...No, actually, I don't. What is it?" I also remembered to lower my voice, I have a nervous habit of having a bit of a squeaky voice if i'm in trouble and I know it, something that happened a lot as a kid.

He continued to sit there just sipping his bloody coffee. I know this is bad thoughts to have about your own fiancee but I was almost to the stage of wishing I'd spat in that damn coffee, he was purposefully making me squirm! Which, okay, I do kind of deserve, if it's what I think it is...

"Come here." He ordered quietly. Ok relax. Breathe again...in...out...I kept thinking while I walked stiffly over to him and sat down on the side of the bed, avoiding his legs under the covers. Squishing him would probably provoke him so, better to be safe than sorry. I just sat down and looked at him, again trying to control my body language, keeping my chin up and my hands still. Fidgeting. Another bad habit. He put his coffee down on the bedside table gently and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"What was with last night, and this morning?" he asked tilting his head to the side and staring me down. I swallowed thickly.

"I_ honestly_ don't know what you're talking about Edward" Fuck.

Before I could even blink I was being thrown roughly onto my back on the bed with Edward straddling my hips in his boxers, pinning my hands to my sides. I gasped and I felt my eyes widen involuntarily, this time in shock and a tinge of fear as Edward lowered his face an inch from mine.

"You're lying. Your voice Bella, does it every time, can't escape habits." His hot breath brushed against my lips, countered by my own rapid breathing. "What. Is. Going. On?" He enunciated each separate word slowly, like he was talking to a slow five year old. Edward gets this look in his eye, when he gets mad, and the only reason it's so terrifying is because there's nothing there. No emotion you can focus on. You don't know what he's feeling because his eyes are so cold, distant and expressionless.

"I-I-" Shit, I was stuttering, but to be honest even if I hadn't done anything, I'd still be shitting myself right now. I have to say as child, the teachers that terrified the kids most weren't the teachers who shouted at you constantly, they just got bitched about, but the teachers who were calm when you'd done something wrong and acted dissapointed in you. They were the teachers who got respect. Edward reminded me of that, and of course you always told a scary teacher the truth.

"C-can you just...give me a hint to what it is you're...talking about? Please." I tagged on a little politeness at the end, I wasn't going to be purposefully rude was I?

I know what you're all thinking, why don't I shove him off me and get the fuck out of there until he calms down. Well, the number one lesson I learnt as a kid, was you did what was necessary to survive, not what would get you out of something for the short term, I'm talking long term survival, who wants to live life contsantly looking over their shoulder? Oh and there is the little issue that he's at least twice the size of me, so physically could I overpower him? No.

"You want a hint? I'll give you hint then. Hint_ number one,_ Fake orgasms? Do you think I'm an immature high school boy? Want another?_ Number two,_ You were gone for a long time last night going to the_ bathroom_..."

I stared at him my mouth gaping open, gobsmacked. Blinking rapidly I tried to clear my head a little...In all the time we'd been together Edward hadn't ever behaved like this before. He trusted me. At least I thought he did. What's changed?

"I-I was in the bathroom! I had to re-do my make-up I was sweating like a pig after meeting you're-" A sharp stinging sensation suddenly lit up my right cheek, and my face partially buried itself in the fluffy duvet beneath me, from the force of Edward's slap.

With that Edward released me, standing up to smoothly pull on a crisp blue shirt and formal navy trousers. He started to leave the room slowly and when he reached the door he paused with his hand on the doorknob his face still turned away from me "If you treat me like an idiot Bella, I promise you, you will _not _like who I become." And with that he slammed the door to our bedroom closed, the only sign of emotion throughout the whole ordeal.

I must've laid in the centre of that bed for a good twenty minutes in complete shock, before I finally got it together and re-did my make-up before heading downstairs to try find everyone else.

Did I mention the house was fucking huge! Oh, and I have no sense of direction or spatial awareness so finding the kitchen, dining room, wherever it was they ate breakfast in this house was going to be a bloody nightmare on my own! As I was heading down a second flight of stairs, I heard pounding above my head signalling that someone BIG was bounding down the other flight of stairs and probably about to run me over. So I did the sensible thing and budged upa gainst the wall so I wouldn't be crushed and also, possibly, to find out directions to the kitchen. Emmet came crashing round the corner looking a little bit red in the face, and didn't notice me until the last minute.

"Oh, Bella, what you doing at this end?" He looked a little confused.

"I'm looking for the kitchen? I assume thats where you eat breakfast." I was trying to act polite but disinterested, and was pulling it off pretty well I think.

"Well you're at the wrong end of the house baby" He laughed. It's a cute laugh but annoying when its aimed at you rather than with you.

"Yeah, well I don't live here remember, how the hell am I supposed to know where everything is?" Ok formality out the window.

"Ask your_ fiancee_" He sneered.

"Yeah well he..."I had a sudden flashback as to what had happened in our room before and why I didn't know where breakfast was. I couldn't say "my fiancee has figured out I cheated on him and beat on me a few minutes ago, so he was a little too pissed to lead me to food."

"...Yo! Bella, zoning out. He what?" He asked nosily.

"...erm...he, had to leave earlier...a phone call." I bluttered out, and if Emmet had known me at all, it would've been obvious I made that up on the spot.

"...U-huh. Right, well I might as well take you to the kitchen then" He winked at me and went to grasp my hand but I snatched it away quickly, glaring at him, as he smirked and sauntered down the hall.

But the weird part was, that after my little lie, he'd raised an eyebrow. As if He didn't believe me at all, but then chose not to push it. Am I that obvious of a liar. I'm sure my nervous ticks weren't _that _obvious...

* * *

><p><strong>Right well after this chapter things are going to spice up between Emmet and Bella and she's going to, hopfully, realise Edward's a prick.<strong>  
><strong>:D Thanks for reading guys!<strong>  
><strong><br>**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>What a tosser.<p>

I'd just had to endure an hour, a fucking hour! Who takes an hour to eat breakfast anyway. Anyway I just had to endure an hour of being blanked by my soon-to-be husband and eye-molested by Emmett. I can't decide if he genuinely fancies me or if he's just trying to torment me. Every normal human being knows that if you've fucked someone elses girlfriend your supposed to studiously ignore them and pretend nothing ever happened.

Especially if you're sitting across the table from said girlfriend's boyfriend!

I spent the whole hour shuffling some sort of fish -yeah you heard it, fish for breakfast- around my white bone china plate, while sending subtle glares at Emmett and ignoring Edward right back. These people must have steel stomachs if they can stomach anything more than weetabix before 10am...this is riduculous.

"So, Bella, did you manage to sleep well?" Esme enquired from the head of the 15 foot long table, I'm surprised I even heard her to be honest.

"Erm-Yes I-we did thank you, it was very comfortable. That bed is amazing." And then I blushed furiously realising my faux-pas and hastily stuffed some of the fish in my mouth while ducking my head, but not before I caught Emmett pretending to choke and hide a laugh. Yes. He was definitly tormenting me.

Lovely Esme, however, eased the tense atmosphere with her tinkly angelic laugh "Yes, it is, we like to make sure our guests are comfortable" she said lightly and winked at me.

Bloody hell, this couldn't be more humiliating, my fiancee was ignoring me, my bit-on-the-side was being openly suggestive, so I'd resorted to subtle hints about my sex life to my Fiances Mother. Brilliant.

"Nice one Bella. I tell you, before our wedding you have to sort out this bloody habit of putting your foot in it! Why are you always so embarrassing. You just can't help yourself can you? Maybe form now on you should just leave all the talking to me." Edward said back in our room while yanking his black tie on and redoing his hair, which was the I-just-got-out-of-bed-yet-it-still-looks-amazing kind of look. Obviously he spent a lot of time on it.  
>"You always told me that was part of my charm". From the black glare he gave me I don't think he appreciated my sarcastic remark.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded as unconfrontationally as possible. "Ever since we've been here you've just been a dick. You _hit_me Edward, and I want to know now if you plan on being a continual jerk or being the sweet, gentle Edward I fell in love with?" He sighed heavily and in the mirror I saw him roll his eyes towards the ceiling, and I let out a small disbeleiving laugh, while he turned to look at me.

"Well...I don't know Bella, was my brother just a one off or are you going to be a _continual _whore?" He asked levelly, as if he'd just asked me what I'd like for lunch.

I felt the blood drain from my face, I mean I suspected he...suspected, but I didn't think he'd known the details you know, so it was a bit of a shock really.  
>When I didn't answer he looked down at me sitting on the bed and did a cruel twisted imitation of his crooked smile which I loved so much, making me flinch.<br>"Be downstairs in the lobby in ten we're going out for dinner tonight. Wear something...appropriate." He said nastily while heading out the door, which if he knew as much as he'd hinted at, meant he also knew what I'd worn out on that fateful night.

Yes I am inducing dramatics to show you just how dire this situation is. I am well and truly fucked.

I was going to wear my _appropriate _emerald green silk cocktail dress, which rested just on my knees and left everything to the imagination. I hated it. Edward loved it. But the zip went so high up in the back I was really struggling and the bloody thing was stuck. My arms were, I swear, in knots behind me trying to at least pinch the bloody thing.

"Do you want some help with that?" A sultry voice asked from behind me.

I am going to ashamedly admit that I screamed like a girl. That made him laugh, but not in a leary kind of way, but a genuinely nice laugh, a deep rumble, the kind that every girl would love to have aimed at them. "You just like you need some help, you're in a bit of a bind darlin'".

The moment was gone. I'm guessing the bind he was talking about wasn't about my zip, but I couldn't exactly refuse could I? Edward was half a mile away in the lobby by now and I wasn't about to go gallivanting downstairs with an unzipped dress and "embarrass" him even more.

"Just help me with my dress and then leave. Okay?" I told him eyeing him wearily from my vanity stool.

He raised an attractive dark eyebrow at me, but did what I said. Which I have to say surprised me I thought he'd at least make a few more unwelcome and inappropriate remarks, but while he was walking away from me, that gorgeous tight ass enclosed in tight diesel jeans -I have finally given into these dark thoughts of mine and you would too if you had the view I had- I had an attack of the conscience, after all it takes two to tango, I was to blame as well.

"Emmett! Wait." He stopped halfway to the door and turned to me, his hands shoved coolly into his back pockets, and tilted his head to the side questioningly. "I think you should know that Edward knows what happened between us." I crossed myself at the end when I realised I'd spoken with no hesitation at all, normally I'd be stutterring like a fool at this point but something about him just made me feel more confident. Interesting.

He sighed heavily and turned back towards the door and just before he left dropped a bomb. "I know sweetheart. He had you followed."

The look he gave me then was so full of pity it nearly broke my heart. But then of course, reality set in and I was furiously angry. I grabbed my clutch with a swipe of my hand and made my way to the lobby my rage so strong I was sure you'd feel it in waves in Australia. I don't know what I was going to do when I got there, so Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy the show.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading, I am trying to make my chapters longer but I love cliffhangers, I am so sorry for the wait but I've been having a weird time at home and finally got round to it today. I hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you would like to happen and I'll see if I can incorporate some of your ideas :) 3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thought I'd give you two chapters seen as you've all been so patient with my long time away ;D ENJOY! 3

* * *

><p>I was halfway to the lobby and my rage had not even partially subsided, if anything it was intensifying, what does he think he's playing at? Who gets a complete randomer to follow their fiancée on her hen night, that's just twisted. If anything it's the <em>guy<em> who needs watching, everyone knows their boy buddies _force_ them to go to strip clubs and get up to all kinds of unsavoury things on their last night of supposed _freedom_, but obviously they secretly enjoy it! What guy doesn't like oiled up tits shoved in his face!

Ah there he was, his stupid shaggy hair reflecting jagged waves of light from the sun pouring in through the lobby windows. Well that emotionless stare of his was going to be one of shock momentarily.

"Edw-" my mouth was abruptly covered and I was yanked off balance when an arm coiled around my waist yanking my feet off the floor. The only sound I made was a huff when the force of being pulled backwards forced air out of my lungs, I was so shocked I didn't even think about kicking or screaming until I was backed back around the corridor I'd just charged down and huddled into one of the many doors lining the hall.

And then I started struggling. Kicking, scratching and making as much noise as possible around the hand over my mouth, I managed to nick whoever it was in the shin and they let out an unfamiliar groan.

Oh my god. This wasn't someone I knew, who the hell-

"Bella, Bella, calm down. Stop kicking! For Christ sake woman, just relax and I'll let you go okay? That's it calm...relax..." I did the best I could under the circumstances, I stopped my kicking but no way was I relaxed, my muscles were as taught as steel cables and my eyes felt as wide as the Grand Canyon. But he did as promised and let me go, and I immediately swung around and backed away as quick as possible. Which just led me into a corner? Great going Bella.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want?" I stuttered at him terrified. Although he did seem vaguely familiar I couldn't quite put my finger on who he was; he could be any of the hundreds of people I was introduced to last night, which didn't necessarily make him safe. I wasn't stupid, well at least not on demand, but everyone's tolerated the odd stumble.

"Bella, seriously relax, we met last night. I'm Jasper. Ed's brother. I really am sorry about that, but Emmett rang me and told me to stop you at the lobby. I don't know why, so don't ask." He tagged on quickly when he saw my questioning look.

"Couldn't you have just asked me instead of practically kidnapping me in your own house? Like a decent, _normal_ human being?" I said sharply. What? I was still angry and I think he deserved a little bit of a rebuke to be honest.

He raised his eyebrow at me, which reminded me so much of Emmett. So he was definitely telling the truth, certainly brothers, no one I've ever known does that coveted gesture quite so perfectly as the Cullen's, it makes you feel intensely stupid, like you've missed something really obvious. "Well you were a little bit unapproachable out there so excuse me if I didn't think asking you politely would quite do the trick" He smiled warmly.

I blinked. "Oh. Well…still." I resorted to sulking as trying to play the moral card on this guy didn't seem to be working. Just as I was going to ask if I could leave, Emmett himself glided smoothly into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Bella" He sighed, momentarily closing his eyes. Then he snapped to attention as if a switch had gone inside him turning him into a corporal or something, it was really bizarre to watch. "Right Jasper you can go now." and Jasper left. Just like that. No question as to why he'd been asked to apprehend me, not even a glance of puzzlement. If my brother –I don't have one, but for arguments sake, let's pretend- ordered me around like that, he'd be on the receiving end of a knuckle sandwich.

What the fuck is wrong with this family?

One has casual one night stands with his brother's girlfriends and doesn't even feel remotely guilty, another is a paranoid megalomaniac and the next is some sort of house trained lap dog!

"Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just blurted something like that out. Of course you would get mad, like any other sane person, it's just sometimes I forget what it's like to be a normal-"He stopped himself shortly, and I didn't say anything for a few seconds, I was still reeling over the shock of my interception and his mood swings were really giving me a whiplash. I just stared at him like a dumb person.

"Bella?" He marched over to me peering into my eyes while grasping my face, and I instantly snapped to, pulling my face away and putting a few metres between us.

"I'm just shocked. I find out from you that my fiancé has been having me _followed_, and you have me practically kidnapped when I go to confront him about it. What the _hell_ is going on?" The words just seemed to come out of my mouth; I didn't know what I was going to say to sum up my confusion but that pretty much got it, missing out a few other minor points, but I'd get to those later.

He sighed and ran his hand through his thick dark curls, making it stick out at adorable array angles. "Do you trust me?" He finally came out with, his voice as sincere as I've ever heard it and eyes as piercing a blue as ever.

"What? Trust you? It depends, I sure as hell wouldn't trust you with my life right now but I could maybe stretch to accepting a cup of coffee without getting it taste tested first. Why?" I said rather forcefully; and another thing they have in common, they just love being cryptic.

"I need you to keep quiet about what I said. No steaming off at Edward, not even subtle hints, can you do that?" The same serious tone.

I looked at him for a few short moments, a disbelieving look on my face, and then I snapped. "Are you fucking kidding me? You drop something like that on me and you expect me to forget about it? What did you lie or something? Make it up, because of some eternal feud with him?" I demanded hotly.

He looked taken aback, "What? No. Don't be ridiculous. It's just best if for now you don't mention it. For your own safety as well as mine." This made my ears prick up.

"Safety? What are you talking about?" I asked warily.

He did the whole heavy sighing and hair tugging routine again. So, he was obviously distressed about something or a complete drama queen, sorry! King.

"I can't-I can't tell you exactly, I just need you to trust me and act like our conversation before didn't happen. Please Bella, do you think I would have gone to such extremes if I wasn't deadly serious." He looked painfully anguished. I still didn't understand what the heck was going on, and if anything, this has made me certain something is wrong or at least different about this family, and if keeping quiet to Edward means I can figure this out. So be it. Yes I know, curiosity killed the cat, but something was going on with this Family and I needed to know what, _before _I made the biggest commitment of my life to one of them.

"Fine. I won't say anything."

Phase One of unearthing Cullen secrets commencing.

"Stop glaring Bella; it doesn't become you" Edward drawled lazily in the back of the car. Oh yea, we were sat in the back because apparently we're also not capable of driving ourselves anywhere either. The Cullen family obviously didn't care to much about the environment if they used _four_ private estate cars just to go to lunch, I mean, really, did Emmett and Jasper need separate cars, I bet they contributed to at least half of this globes carbon emissions.

I clenched my fists tightly trying to keep my temper in check and turned to look out the window. We were racing away from that monstrosity of a house and we had to go through, what I could only describe as a security fence, about half a mile down the driveway (which was more of a road). I hadn't notice this coming in.

Edward was obviously looking at my face studying my reaction to his earlier comment and he must have noticed my confusion, Mum always did call me open book.

"You were asleep." He stated factually.

Of course, I hadn't opened my eyes until we'd reached the actual house, so of course I would've missed the gates. I just nodded absently, my gaze fixed on the thinning trees as we entered a small village.

We must've been driving for about 5 miles through the countryside when our car was suddenly pulled over into a layby by the driver, I straightened up and peered out the front window to see what was going on, apparently something was wrong with the car in front of us, it's hazard lights were flashing away but I couldn't for a million dollars tell you who was in that one, the cars were exactly the same, only the last number on the CUIYC plates were different. Wonder what they meant? I'm guessing the first C was Cullen, maybe it was some kind of business slogan or something.

"I'll be back in a minute" Edward said, and I noted that he hadn't aimed it at me but the driver, who nodded in reply in the rear-view mirror and got out to open his door! Not that I'm snobby or anything but if I was I'd say that put me at the bottom of the respect pile in this car, below the driver, seen as he didn't say anything to me, not too happy about that. Why couldn't he open his own damn door?

The driver got back in, and after a couple seconds of awkward silence I took this as a fated opportunity.

"So...how long have you worked for the Cullen's?" I asked him politely, I tried to seem as nonchalant as possible, thank God he doesn't know me.

"About 22 years miss." He retorted.

I felt my cheeks suddenly flare "Bella. Please. Not Miss. Makes me sound like some teenage snob from the 19th century." He smiled at that, but I could tell he was trying really hard not to. I let out a small laugh to try and lighten the mood a little.

"So, what is it the Cullen's do then? I mean they have a sh-a lot of money" I corrected myself quickly, should probably stay as formal as possible.

He looked at me sharply in the mirror his eyes thinning, and then shook his head slightly and swung around in his seat, a hand still resting on the wheel, and gave me a narrowed eyed look.

"You don't know? Excuse my forwardness Mi-Bella but you're getting married to Master Edward and you don't know what he does?" He seemed incredulous yet suspicious all rolled into one, it kind of freeked me out, plus the _Master _Edward, we're not in an S and M show?

"Of course I know what he does, Edwards a defence barrister at the crown court. I just wanted to know what the _family_ did." I said defensively. I don't enter into marriage lightly, of course I knew what he did, I just didn't know what his family did, Jesus.

I saw him reflexively swallow and a smile came over his face, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry if I offended you." With that he turned back facing the front his hands resting uniformly at ten and two on the steering wheel and his eyes fixed firmly ahead as if he'd been a robot and suddenly shut down.

After Edward got back in the car and our little entourage set off again, I couldn't help feeling a sense of intense worry and dread, like I was missing something really big. Sure he'd smiled but he hadn't managed to hide the raw fear and concern in his eyes.

Call me an intuitive person.

* * *

><p>I feel quite mean actually, this chapter has probably left you with a hell of a lot of questions, which obviously will be answered, but please guess, I want to see how close some of you are :D Plus try figure out the license plate meaning HINT: It's not what you think.<p>

Next chapter I am really looking forward, going to be quite bit of drama, action, and attraction WOOP! Keep reviewing an tell me what you'd like to see, I've had some really inspiring comments so far and some of the ideas are actually going to be incorporated into the final thing so please share 3


	7. Chapter 7

We'd gotten back late last night, and dinner was amazingly uneventful. Moody-ass Edward behaved himself. Sure he blanked me, no change there, but there was no criticism. Which, I know, he has a reason to be pissed off, I _did_ cheat on him with his _brother_ for christ sakes, but I just don't understand his reaction. A normal guy would tell me to get the fuck out of his family's house and find my own way home. He'd acted pissed as fuck for an hour or so and then reverted to blanking me, and when he wasn't blanking me it was criticising me or telling me off like some naughty school girl. You can understand the confusion right? I didn't know whether I should just pack my stuff and leave myself? If he was waiting for me to break it off? But I couldn't do that. He may be being a dick right now, but the Edward I know, _my_ Edward, who I've been with for over 2 and a half years of my life, I love him. With all my heart. And one stupid drunken mistake will not change that. But that's not to say I'm abandoning my mission. I sure as fuck am going to find out what the bloody hell is going on in this house, and that's the reason for the list I have in front of me now. Edward had left about half an hour ago he "has something to do". Ominous and vague.

So, my list, it consists of every fucking strange little thing, that I have found out or noticed since getting here. It goes like this;

**1. Jasper the lap-dog.**  
><strong>2. Emmet the snap-to army general.<strong>  
><strong>3. Edward having me followed.<strong>  
><strong>4. Emmett's fear of Edward finding out, that I knew he had me followed that Emmet had told me about said following.**  
><strong>5. Jasper's familiarity. (nagging at me. FIGURE THIS OUT).<strong>  
><strong>6. Edward's father. Or lack off. Seen him twice and for no more than five minutes each time.<strong>  
><strong>7. CUIYC (insert number here) plates.<strong>  
><strong>8. Edward's well hidden violent tendencies. (These have never surfaced before and if they're a regular thing from now on. I WILL be breaking the whole thing off.).<strong>  
><strong>9. Emmett has no remorse for what we did.<strong>  
><strong>10. Emmett's overly shocked reaction to me suggesting an "eternal fued" being the reason for his persistence. (Suggests this is true?)<strong>  
><strong>11. Cullen's are obscenely rich. Edward has never mentioned this before. Not lied about. Just never mentioned. Odd?<strong>  
><strong>12. Driver's odd behaviour. Why is Edward being a barrister such a big deal?<strong>  
><strong>13. Driver never actually answered my question about the family business.<strong>

Now, get this. I'm actually a smart girl. I learn better through visual queues. You know, some people are more practical, some are more auditory. Me? I'm a Visual. That's why I wrote a list. And that's how I'm pretty sure I know more now than I did before I wrote The All-Important-List.

So, my annotations...

**1 through to 4 suggests to me that there is some sort of hierarchy in this family. Not unheard of. Wealthier families tend to have that whole "heir" thing going on right? Eldest son due to inherit all the wealth and family business etc, so _naturally_ has more respect. Edward is the eldest. Explained. A bit old-fashioned for my liking, but whatever, not like I have to live with it. We're only here for the week.**

**Familiar Jasper? After he'd grabbed me I instantly had that gut-feeling that I'd seen him before. I knew I'd seen him briefly the night before when I'd met all the family. But for some reason I had the feeling when I saw him last night, but not when I'd first met him along with everyone else the day before? Maybe I wasn't paying as close attention when I'd first met him because of the amount of people? But he'd sure as hell grabbed my attention when he dragged me off. Literally. Hmm...I'm going to have to work on this one. There's the possibility I just saw him on the street and my internal facial recognition system picked up on it. He isn't the ugliest guy in the world, quite the opposite actually. No surprises there. He _is_ a Cullen.**

**MIA Edward's father? Easy. He's a busy man. But the question is; doing what?**

**Number plates...Could be anything, just a minute detail I remembered. Not necessarily important. But I'm curious all the same.**

**9 and 10. Emmett and Edward do have some eternal fued going on between them, but this makes me more than a little nervous. What are the chances that you have some sort of sexual encounter with the fiancée of the brother you eternally loathe at her "hen party". Way too much of a coincidence for me to even contemplate it could even possibly have_ been_ a coincidence. This one I'll take on first I think. Emmett has some explaining to do.**

**11 through 13. Edward is _embarrassed_ of what his family does for their fortune, or it's a _secret_, or it's just insanely_ boring_. I can't explain the driver's reaction to me stating Edward's job title, except that he didn't know? Maybe Edward has advanced a lot since he last asked? I don't know.**

Jesus my brain's fried. I feel literally brain-dead and I've chewed this poor biro into oblivion and-SHIT I've been sat here scribbling for over two hours! What the fuck? Where the hell is Edward? It must be about lunch time. Yup. 2.30...past lunch time!

"No wonder I'm so fucking hungry..."I grumbled to myself while grabbing my slippers. Classy furry pink. Sooooo comfy. I decided to go the way I'd gone last tim,e which took me to the wrong end of the house apparently, but I didn't want to get lost and it was the only way I knew! I was walking down the corridor, which if I hadn't mislead myself, was just around the corner from the dining room, when I heard muffled shouts coming from inside one of the many oak doors. Normally I would've ignored it and carried on my jolly own way, but I have a mission to think about. If it was just an average domestic fight. I would forget all about it. If not? Well...I wouldn't. I subtly leaned into about five doors until I found the one where the voices were coming from. There was nothing about said door which indicated this room was any different to any of the many others, it could be maids having a cat fight for all I knew. But no. Those voices were definitely male and they definitely sounded more than a little pissed.

"-it will be! For fuck sake Dad, you treat me like I'm incapable of keeping her in line." Edward's voice. And who in line? "Don't look at me like that." I blatantly did not know how Carlisle had looked. I can not see through walls. "He's been punished and it isn't going to happen again." He growled. Huh?

I heard a breathy sound, a lot like a sigh, "Edward. I don't care who she fucks, as long as it's you she marries. Make sure that happens. Or it's the end of the line." He plainly spoke.

What the fuck, is going on? Now I really wished I hadn't listened in...because that sounded a lot like they were talking about me. You know seen as I'm the one who's MARRYING Edward! And apparently not on his own accord. When the fuck did that happen! Oh my fucking god, this family is nuts, why would his Dad so desperately want me to marry him, knowing that I nearly slept (in fact he said "fucked" so he probably thinks I have slept with him!)with his other son, whose apparently been "punished"? Huh? I want to cry, I want to scream, I want to-Oh my god I'm going to throw up! I pegged it quickly down the corridor and around the corner to the dining room where I knew a bathroom was situated just before you went in. I snapped the lock behind me and proceeding to hurl the entire contents of my stomach into what was probably thousands of pounds worth of porcelain. So much for lunch, that fancy shit ain't going to stay down after that.

I closed the lid after flushing the chain and sat down, my head falling into my hands. How am I supposed to react to that? I find out my fiance, the man I love, is being TOLD to marry me. Then it hit me. Does this mean he never loved me? Every time we've made love in the past 2 years has been a lie. Every time he whispered those three words to me he was secretly patting himself on the back for a job well done when I said them back? I couldn't stop the tears, they hurtled down my face like I'd left the faucet running, and I covered my mouth to stifle the sobs which were racking my entire body and wrapped my arm around my aching chest. This isn't years...god I'm such a naive idiot, I fell for a guy who all along had been acting? What sort of person doesn't see straight through that? How does someone fake love so well? Or maybe I just so desperately wanted him to be in love with me because he's just so damn perfect. Too perfect. Jesus Christ...

I sobbed for what felt like a fucking long long time, and eventually the ache in my chest became bearable and my mind started to function rationally again. I have to get out of here. I can't stay here with these..._manipulators_. I don't care where they get their fucking money or if they treat each other like cold-ass business associates instead of family, I can't stay here one more minute.

I quietly unlocked the door and peeked my head slowly out looking one way then the other and practically ran back to my room, more tears escaping my eyes on the way, which I swiped away angrily, I would _not_ cry anymore for a man like _that_. A man who could do that to someone. Someone he's spent nearly every day with for almost three years. What sort of monster can stay so detached from a situation like that? Disregard someone elses feelings and life without even a moment's hesitation? Because during all of our time together, there was _never_ one moment of doubt from him; where I thought he was going to end things, or he didn't love me. What a fucking brilliant actor. A cold heartless but brilliant actor.

On a last-minute whim, I locked the bedroom door behind me. I couldn't get into any sort of confrontation with him. I didn't know this man. He scared the shit out of me. He_ slapped_ me! What has happened to me? That I would disrespect myself so much as to even contemplate letting him get away with that. That sort of shit in any kind of relationship is inexcusable. Now that I think about it, I changed myself a lot for him. I never used to wear such conservative clothes, I haven't had a cheeseburger in years! I have next to no male friends anymore, I'm so fucking quiet and reserved...all of this has happened and I hadn't even realised until just this moment, if I had married him how much more estranged from myself would I be a few more years down the line, I could have ended up a lonely housewife with seven kids who I may as well be raising on my own... I vaguely remember Alice hinting at how different I was, but she never came out right with it. But then she never would. She hates arguments. She just wants everyone to be _happy and wild and free_. I used to be like that too.

All this was running through my head while I was ransacking through the wardrobe and drawers and shoving all my clothes into my suitcase, I didn't even bother to pack any toiletries from the bathroom, I could get more of those when I got back home. I just needed to get back home.

I was zipping up the last bit on my suitcase (while sitting on it) when I noticed the door handle push down. I stopped in my tracks and just stared at it, almost willing it not to do it again. But it did, and this time it was followed with a couple of sharp raps on the wood of the door.

"Bella? Open the fucking door. Why the fuck is it locked?" I heard him growl. I'd let him speak to me like that, without a word of retaliation. Was I a fucking zombie for the past couple of years or something?

"Hold on. I was just having a nap." Pretty darn convincing if I can say so myself. "Shit" I whispered vehemently to myself when I realised I was in a bit of a situation. My pissed fake fiance is banging on the door who doesn't know I know he's a fake fiance. I have an inexplicable packed suitcase on the bed. I don't want a confrontation. Umm...

"Bella!" He banged harder this time.

"Just give me a sec." Damn. More panicked this time. I lugged my suitcase and headed over to the window. Drastic measures. I'm desperate.

"What the fuck are you _doing_ in there?" He demanded banging again.

I pulled up the window. We're only on the second floor. It was like a three metre drop. Do people survive three metre drops? Will my suitcase?

I sighed to myself nervously and murmured encouragingly "It's this or face THAT" I nodded my head towards the door.

"Seriously Bella, ten more seconds and I'm busting the door in!" He yelled.

I grabbed my suitcase, one of the medium ones?-I could lift it without looking like I would topple forward lets put it that way-, I leant out the window as far as I could before dropping it horizontally to the ground, praying it wouldn't explode on impact. It didn't.

"Yes!" I quietly fist pumped the air, and swung my legs over the edge so I was sitting on the window sill with my feet dangling over the drops. I'm not scared of heights, but I _am scared_ of breaking a leg, or say _dying_.

"Fuck this!" I heard Edward yell, before an extremely loud crack came from behind me, which caused me to whip my head around in shock nearly causing me to lose my balance. He'd busted through the fucking door! In one shot!

His eyebrows creased down when he saw where I was. "What the FUCK are you doing?" He demanded, gesturing towards me roughly with a suit coated arm. He looked ridiculously smart for a meeting with Daddy, and he started marching towards me while shrugging his jacket off and chucking it on the bed.

"Stop." I said rather pathetically, just seeing him had made it hurt all over again. But I WOULD NOT cry for him. "I-I'll jump." Again pathetic sounding. Only thing I could think of to say don't judge.

"Don't be fucking ridiculous, you're two metres off the ground it ain't gonna fucking kill you if you do." He sounded cold. Detached. He reached me and grabbed my elbow, yanking it back and up, so I painfully fell back through the window, but had to land unsteadily on my feet to avoid my shoulder being dislocated from the awkward position. He continued to shove my elbow back with excruciating force so I was propelled backwards onto the bed. I quickly recovered and dragged my knees up to scoot backwards to the other side and I noticed him looking down and out the window and his eyes narrowed.

"Why is your case on the lawn?" He asked calmly. Remember what I said about teachers and respect. Edward's voice was calm but you could hear the barely controlled anger simmering underneath.

I just looked at him. Breathing heavily from the adrenaline still pumping through my veins. What do I say to that? The truth or a total bullshit lie? What plausible excuse is there for your suitcase being on the lawn outside your window while your perched on said window? It fell along with all my clothes from the wardrobe and I decided to sit and admire the view...of the motherfucking uninteresting huge bush surrounding the garden? Don't think so.

He turned to me, his fists bunched at his sides and his eyes shooting sparks. Then he relaxed. Like really, seriously relaxed. He loosened his tie and undid his cuff links, throwing them to the bed side table and scrunched up his sleeves to his elbows. Then took off his belt. Now any girl would find that kind of move in a hostile situation a_ little bit _disturbing, so I tensed when he did this, either he didn't notice or he pretended not too. How the fuck would I know? The guy only had me fooled for 3 years that he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love me. He sat on the opposite side of the bed to my tucked up pose. I had my arms wrapped around my knees and my knees under my chin, my eyes not moving from the back of his head. A defensive pose I'd taken since I was a little girl. He sat with his back to me his arms resting on his thighs. Relaxed. _Weird_. My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute, and my breathing you could almost class as hyperventilating. Him just sat there motionless was worse, way worse, than him being stood and shouting directly at me. I don't know why, it just was, like he was emitting a deadly aura that made everything ti touched quiver with.

"Why is your suitcase on the lawn?" He sounded perfectly calm, like it was a reasonable question, no suspicion whatsoever. He's acting. He must be. Fucking arse hole is still PRETENDING.

"Because I over heard a little conversation between you and your Daddy." I murmured just as calmly. Surprised at the tone of my voice. It was seething, pure quiet rage.

The moment I saw the small part of his face I could see lift up on a smile, I instinctively panicked, something about it was so menacing. Turns out I was right to panic.I'd twisted halfway to getting off the bed as fast I could my legs still behind me, when he sprung. I felt his huge hands wrap around my ankles tightly and drag me backwards, the shock of it caused me to scream loudly, which ended up muffled in the duvet as I felt a hand reach up and shove my head down. He was spread all over my back, his full weight pressed down on my chest and my mouth and nose was filled with the heavy plush duvet, I tried to struggle, but I couldn't move any part of my body, not a single inch, I tried to lift my head but the hand wrapped in my hair and held my face down tighter and just as I felt my head start to fuzz over with the lack of oxygen, I vaguely felt the brush of lips at my ear.

"That's it baby, go to sleep." The fear, the pain, the anger? Vanished.

**Yes, it's back. I completely strayed away from this for months, and I re-read it and new plans hit me in the face like a baseball bat. So yes Fiancees brother is definitely back! I'm not going to promise updates as I tend to fall short on these promises but there WILL BE MORE. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or Favorited this story, if you hadn't this would have been left as a dead-end from the start :)** **(Oh and No Emmett in this chapter, he's back soon, don't worry, just tying up some very very loose ends, hopefully you have a better idea about what's going on, better still be some mystery though. Have a guess?)**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Dr-Mother fucker.  
>My head.<br>I went to clasp my temples in an effort to make the ongoing migraine subside, but couldn't move my hands.  
>They were too heavy.<br>Along with my legs.  
>My damn neck ached like a bitch.<br>In fact everything ached like a bitch.  
>I felt like I'd been in a fight with a god damn elephant.<br>I heard myself groan loudly, the noise sounded strangely far away, like it was coming from someone elses mouth across the room. I tried to open my eyes, but felt like lead weights were resting on my eye lids.  
>Hold on a second.<br>I'm pretty sure they were open.  
>What the fuck?!<br>Have I gone blind?!  
>I again tried to lift my hands to claw at my eyeballs to check that I wasn't being stupid and the fuckers were actually closed, but my hands stayed stuck to my sides, and obviously this made the anxiety I was now feeling even worse. Oh my god, I'm paralyzed! Small terrified whimpers were making their way up my throat and I could feel my numb hands start to shake and rattle against something wooden. I screamed a high-pitched shriek when a sudden loud bang echoed from somewhere in front of me, and I could feel cold beads of sweat start to form on the back of my neck. I reflexively tried to pull up my knees to curl up into a defensive ball but my ankles jolted back against their binds, and a burning fire sensation radiated around them, a breath huffed out of me.<p>

"And she's awake!" A loud voice and clapping noise echoed not that far away from me, making me jump and wince as my wrists and ankles grated more against whatever was restricting them. The next thing I knew my eyes were no longer bathed in darkness but pierced with a light so bright I might as well have looked into the sun, I screwed them shut trying to prevent my retinas being permanently singed. The light suddenly dimmed and after a few seconds I managed to blink and see that one of those inexcusably ugly halogen lights was above me, now off, but the one further in front of me was illuminating a large Edward shaped figure who clasped a long dark piece of material.

"How you feeling?" He asked looking genuinely concerned as he pulled up an old wooden dining chair in front of me and straddled it backwards while peering down into my eyes, his arms rested over the chair back in front of him. This fucker was a compulsive liar wasn't he? He had no concern for me! At least he hadn't shown any when he'd suffocated me into unconsciousness or when he'd bare face lied to me for the past three years about being in love with me. So I did what any self-respecting, tied up (and therefore no hands or feet free), broken-hearted girl would do. I spat at him. Right into that too perfect face of his. "Fuck!" He sputtered, jumping back off the seat like I'd spat venom at him or some other just as harmful substance and my eyebrow automatically twitched up at his reaction. He always was a fucking drama queen.

"Jazz!" He suddenly yelled, his now fury filled eyes glued to mine, and I glanced down to see his knuckles white around the black cloth. Jasper walked through the door, looking a bit nervous I might add, his hands deep in the pockets of his dark jeans and he had an avenged sevenfold rocker t-shirt on, much more casual than Edward, who was still dressed the same as when I'd last seen him, though he did look a great deal more dishevelled. His copper hair was sticking out in spikes even more unruly than normal, I think he even had bits of lint in there and he looked like he had a splash of something on the bottom of his shirt which was partly untucked from his still pristine black slacks. Edward sharply turned his back to me and bent his head to angrily whisper something into Jasper's ear, before slamming his way out of the room. I did catch him swipe his cheek one last time though.

I moved my eyes from the door to watch Jasper warily, although Edward's abrupt departure had cause me to quickly climb down from my previously panic ridden state, the last time I'd seen Jasper he'd practically abducted me from the Cullen corridor, so I wasn't too trusting. Not to mention he was blatantly an accomplice in whatever the fuck was going on. He moved back to the wall next to the door and flicked a foot up against it and crossed his arms, slim yet toned muscles bulging out, but still looking a bit tense. I kept staring at him and that all to common around Jasper sense of deja vu crept up on me again, there was something so familiar about this man...

"Have I met you before, before the dinner the other night?" I asked, my voice sounded scratchy, I don't know how long I was out, but it must have been a while, I was parched. I kept eyeing him, trying to place him in a missing space. Where have I seen him?!

His eyes shifted to mine, surprised. He sniffed. "No." My eyes narrowed instantly. I'm a shit liar. I know that. But being a shit liar, I seem to be able to pick up on other members of my shit liar club too -having a Dad as a cop probably helped further the development of my paranoia radar when I was a kid as well- So I tested him.

"Is your name Jasper?" I asked, my voice catched on a dry cough at the end.

His eyebrows creased. "Yes..."He said slowly. Obviously wondering why I would ask him that when I blatantly knew.

"Does Edward call you Jazz?" I asked. His brow dipped even further, his forehead creasing like a deflating balloon.

"Him. And everyone else. Why?" He seemed perplexed and slightly frustrated. Understandable.

"Are you scared of him?" I asked. Same voice. Same tone.

"No." He almost growled. Then sniffed. A-ha.

"So I have met you before." I stated in a glum croaky voice, I couldn't trust him.

"Didn't I just say we hadn't." He seemed to be getting a little riled up. He'd taken his foot away from the wall and adjusted himself into a tense straight stance.

"You _said_ we hadn't, but I know you're _lying_." I sounded confident and a I could hear an accusing undercurrent to my tone. And I was. Confident that is. My head was still hammering a tune, but it had faded considerably since I'd first woken up, at least now I could think straight.

"Oh really?" He definitely growled this time, but turned his body slightly away from me as if listening hard for something.

I nodded. Shit shouldn't have done that. I scrunched my eyes against the pain at the back of my head. I think my brain is loose or something because I swear it just rattled against my skull. "U-huh" I squeezed out on a breath. "You sniff. When you're lying. I asked you questions I already knew the answer too, and a question I knew you would lie about. You sniffed on the lie, just like you did when I asked you about us meeting before. So..._where have we met before_?" I nearly begged, even I could hear it in my voice. He could too. His eyes took on a piteous look and he sighed deeply moving to take the same position Edward had been in before he left.

"Look...Bella. I know your scared. For fuck's sake you have a right to be, you have _no idea_ what's going on, and that's why, _please_, for your sake as well as mine you need to _stop_ asking me questions okay? I can't answer them, it's not that I don't want too, I can't. I shouldn't even be talking to you. Please." He looked deeply into my eyes and I could see the sincerity, this fully grown man was terrified. For me? For him? Of Edward? Of this disturbing situation? I don't know. So I just bit my lip and turned my head away. I'd had enough of all of this. The deceit. Not knowing I was being deceived when normally I can tell. The violence. The whole being tied up in what looked like a cliché wet basement with its halogen lights, several burnt out, and dripping pipes. I was sick of all of it. I just wanted to go home. I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't want to anymore, I didn't know if this whole thing was some form of intimidation, or if my life was seriously in danger, but I couldn't even think about that. I needed to stay focused and positive-well as positive as possible, nothing about this incident was even remotely positive- otherwise I'd lose it. Then the door bust open again.  
>I expected to see Edward when I quickly shifted my head, but the light shined onto a more muscular and blonder figure.<p>

"Emmett!" I exclaimed in relief, finally, someone I think I can actually vaguely sort of trust.

Emmett stood in the door way, running his hands through his short blond hair so his impressive pecs stuck out, and looked stonily at my wrists which were tied with flexi-cuffs to each side of the back of the wooden chair, next to my hips, and then they flashed to my ankles and back up to my eyes. He only looked at me for a second before sighing heavily and turning to Jasper.

"Get out Jazz." He wasn't mean, it was an order, a somewhat weary sounding order.

"Emmett, come on man, you know I can't just-" His hands were in front of him, pleading.

Emmet sharply gestured to the door.

"I don't give a shit. Out. Now." I noted his fist clenching tightly at his side, and hoped Jasper would leave, I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him, but I didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Argh!" Jasper yelled in frustration and kicked the wooden chair in front of him. Which was also in front of me. Fortunately quick reflex Emmett was there and grabbed the fucking thing before it could damage my face, after which he snarled turning towards Jasper, who conveniently had made a quick speedy exit, the door creaking and slamming behind him.

"Dammit!" Emmett half yelled, and started towards me after bending on the stride to take a wicked sharp serrated hunter's knife out from his boot. What the fuck?!

"Woah, Bella, relax, I ain't gonna stab you, I'm gonna get these cuffs off you okay? Your hands look ready to drop off." Oddly enough this made my eyes widen further. Why is it that whenever someone tells you to "relax" or "chill" is has the complete opposite effect.

He easily sliced through each bind and the sudden rush of blood to my hands and the cold air to my burning skin was excruciatingly painful, so much so I felt tears squeeze their way out of the corners of my eyes and my breath came out on a sharp hiss with each wrist. I looked down at them on my lap and couldn't even rub them to sooth them, they looked liked mince meat, red and raw. Not pretty. I'd be treating these for weeks, and would no doubt have reminding scars.

"Bella?" Emmet grasped the sides of my face and turned up my face, his green eyes looking deeply into mine. "I am so sorry that this has happened to you. I WILL get you out of here okay?" Now this wasn't a lie. I felt it deep within me, that this man was not lying to me. He would get me out. He was genuinely sorry. Emmett I could trust. Well, he had a lot of explaining to do after we got out of here, and if he refused to provide that? I would walk away and never see him again.

**Thought I'd put another one up fairly close to the other update, seen as I haven't updated in so long, so review if you can, tell me what you think, and keep the ideas coming...this is shorter than the last chapter but similar to the ones before, my last chapter was a definite, I now know where I'm going with this chapter, so I was on a roll and couldn't help myself :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again guys :D Sorry about the wait, this is an action chapter, not much happening in the way of romance, but that's for later ;D**

"Now you listen to me. You don't move unless I tell you too. Make a sound unless I say. Just stay behind me, right behind me, nearly grabbing my ass behind me, you understand?" That was definitely a General Emmett command. I was now unsteadily stood up next to the metal door, still struggling to regain control of my muscles, and the weight on my ankles wasn't helping standing up any easier. The plastic cuffs that had tied them to the chair had dug straight into my skin, the top half of each of my feet were crusted with dried and new blood. How could Edward have just sat there and not done anything about that? Even when I was unconscious, is it so difficult to place them over my jeans and cardigan? If I didn't know any better I'd think he was trying to cause me as much pain as mentally and physically possible. But then I guess the past couple of days had proved that I didn't know any better, right? Oh yea, I'd asked Emmett how long I'd been out for and he figured around 10-12 hours...who stays unconscious from lack of oxygen for that long. Not me. Not anyone. Emmett was now bent on one knee -the inappropriately timed thoughts that gave me!- Jesus Christ I honestly think this whole thing has made me mentally unstable shoving his knife back into a holster he had wrapped around his ankle. I couldn't help thinking how uncomfortable that thing must be? Why the hell does he need to carry a knife anyway? It's not like he's lacking in physical strength that he needs something to help him along and look even more bad ass than he already does, unless you're going for the I'm-so-intimidating-I-kill-people-with-one-glance kind of look. Who the fuck would dare attack him anyway he's huge. Anyone who attempted to mug this guy deserves to have quite a lot of sense knocked into them.  
>"Why do you <em>have<em> that?" I inquired quietly, my throat was extremely raw.  
>He stood back up and turned to look through the small square window on the door. I wonder where Jasper went? Where Edward has gone? In fact I'm wondering what this place is full stop and where the hell it is? Something this gross, I couldn't imagine Esme would have it anywhere near her home, never mind actually situated within it. There was damp all over the crumbling plaster walls, probably caused by the copper pipes running around the base of the room and mirrored at the top, which looked so flimsy I couldn't imagine they could cope with any amount of pressured water, which by the looks of it they couldn't, there seemed to be permanent puddles in the corners of the small square room and the damp seemed particularly bad there, thick, and from this distance it looked almost furry, it made a shiver of disgust crawl up my spine.<br>Emmett slowly turned his head to look at me, and quickly glanced from my eyes to my hands which were now folded across my chest.  
>He grimaced almost imperceptibly. "You cold?" He asked.<br>"Just a bit." I barely answered him and didn't give him any of my usual snippy remarks, I was too sore and miserable for that.  
>He suddenly reached out and grasped my forearm, which was covering my chest, and I gave a startled yelp.<br>"You should be fine." He said a small smile passing over his lips and I couldn't help but twitch my lips up ever so slightly in response. Any smile from Emmett, I'd learned was absolutely irresistible. From the cheeky grin he'd given me the night we'd nearly had sex in the backroom of that club-  
>"You were following me." I stated, realization suddenly dawning over me. What are the chances that Emmett just happened to be in the very same club, granted he was working, that my hen party was due to take place at, and that out of all the many women there, he'd happened upon me. His brother's fiancée. And that very same brother just happened to have sent someone along with me to keep an eye out. There was no other explanation. Emmett didn't need to work in a bar. He had everything he could ever dream of. I felt my eyes start to water and my bottom lip tremble so I quickly turned my back to him. I would rather face the fucking damp than look at him right now. Out of everything that had happened, for some reason this hurt the most, I don't know why, I thought my heart hurt when I'd learnt about Edward but this was almost crippling. I'd known the guy for a couple of weeks! What the hell is wrong with me? He's a complete asshole, he didn't even care that he'd had "sexual contact" with his brother's girl! <em>While<em> she was under the influence of alcohol, therefore extremely vulnerable and not in a right state of mind to make good judgments concerning hot, blond, green-eyed, ripped, cocky douche bags!  
>"What are you talking about?" He sounded perplexed behind me. I therefore got angry. This guy had been playing me! Just like his brother! I wouldn't be surprised if the whole thing had been a set-up they'd cocked up together. Why they would do that I don't know, but what other explanation is there?! I spun around the pain in my ankles fueling my anger.<br>"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare try to worm you're way out of it! Stupid, little naive Bella has figured it out! I know what you and him have done. Let's purposefully get Bella hammered so she'll fuck-"Next thing I know I've been spun around so my back was to him again and a large hand was planted firmly over my mouth. I struggled. No way was I going to be asphyxiated by another Cullen and left to bleed in another godforsaken hell hole.  
>"Shhhh" He hissed into my ear. "I'll explain everything later okay,<em> if<em> we get you out of here, but right now I need you to _shut up_." Then I realized his hand only covered my mouth so my loud shrieking voice was muffled, my nose was still hand-free. He hadn't been trying to knock me out. So I stilled. Then I froze.  
>Voices.<br>They were getting gradually closer but they were too far away to figure out who they belonged too. I didn't want to know. Either Emmett felt the same or he already knew. Either way he grabbed hold of my hand and yanked me through the heavy metal door. The corridor was pretty much the same as the interior of that room. Dark and filthy. It was entirely grey concrete and reminded me of those prisoner of war places, underground that you see on TV programs, where dust falls from the ceiling when it is bombarded and screams of torture echo down the winding corridors. It was freaky and nearly dark considering I could only see one halogen tube that worked, the rest were either bust or smashed. Emmett kept pulling me behind him by my hand, his grip was nearly painful, he really didn't want to let go.  
>"Emmett-"I started."Stop!" I yanked my hand out from his and the force of it knocked me back a couple of steps and I breathed heavily my hand pressing to the wall beside me, which I hastily pulled away when I remembered the building's condition around me. He didn't even acknowledge my protesting and grabbed hold of my other hand to continue dragging me. "Emmett!" I continued protested trying to pull my hand away again. "Let go! Will you STOP!" I screamed and he sighed heavily and stopped and let go. I'm ashamed to say I burst into absolute full on snotty tears.<br>"Sssshhh" Emmet soothed, taking hold of the back of my head to crush me to his huge warm chest. "Bella, there's plenty of time for a breakdown later, but please, we have to leave first." He'd lightly taken hold of either side of my face and tilted my chin up, so his face was centimeters from mine, I gently hiccuped desperately trying to stop with the bawling. He was right. The sooner we got out of here the better. Everything needed to be locked away for now, and I'd keep the key in my back pocket until another time. So I nodded my head tightly and took his hand from my cheek to grasp it like he had been doing only moments before.  
>He smiled a small proud smile. "good girl", he then continued to pull me down the corridor, but I managed to keep pace this time. After about five seconds of near running, a huge crash resounded from behind us, and seemed to echo all around us, and I swear dust did actually fall from the ceiling. I turned my head sharply to look behind us but Emmett tugged on my hand sharply so I swung my head around to watch where I was going.<br>"That's our cue to run Bells" The pet name barely registered and I picked up my pace.  
>"what was that?" I asked slightly panicked.<br>"Most likely my brother's anger taken out on a by-standing innocent object" He replied coolly but slightly breathless from the half-running.  
>We carried on winding through the dank corridors for a good ten minutes, I felt slightly clammy but was too dehydrated to break into an all out waterfall pouring sweat, I couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not. I would rather not look like a half drowned rat in front of Emmett but then I thought myself crazy that I gave a shit when we were running for our lives...or maybe-not? I don't know, I am so confused!<br>We finally came to the end of the maze to a set of those black fire-escape like spiral steel staircases that seemed to go on upwards forever, we stopped to catch our breath, or at least I did, Emmett looked fine, no perspiration a slightly heaving chest but other than you'd think he'd just walked between his kitchen and living room. Asshole. Here I was bent double my hands on my knees raking in oxygen like there was only a litre or so left, which it felt like there was. I looked upwards at the height of the staircase and grimaced.  
>"How many flights is that? I can't even see the top." I wheezed out.<br>"Well we're about 80 feet underground so however many flights that is" He shrugged and smirked at me taking my hand again, anxious to carry on I guess. I elbowed him lightly in the stomach.  
>"Don't fucking laugh at me not all of us are built like the hulk you know?" I raised my eyebrow at him.<br>He just laughed and stopped suddenly when we heard a strange clanging cross grating noise behind us.  
>I looked nervously at Emmett and he looked straight back at me, concern marring his gorgeous features, my eyes widened at that. "More innocent objects?" I asked nervously. He frowned looking at the floor before he started pushing me up ahead of him up the giant steel stair trap. I raced up the stairs ahead of him, and this is how I know I'm just mentally dysfunctional somehow, I was worried about my ass, was it jiggling while I was running or was it staying nice and firm? Because I could feel my tits bouncing around like released lottery balls! Who does that?! Who thinks of their wobbling assets at a time like this?! The strange metallic noise was getting louder and when it suddenly changed intensity I was startled and missed the next step tripping and banging my shin off the edge of the metal stair.<p>

"Fuck!" I exclaimed at the pain, I was going to have one hell of a bruise, shins and pinky toes are always the fucking worst. "What the fuck?" I muttered to myself peering down the gaps in between the staircase, well we were a good forty metres up. Half way. Fucking brilliant. But the height wasn't what got me. It was the person 30 feet or so below us. Well, people. But I only had eyes for one. He looked to be wearing an open leather jacket and jeans, casual attire, but again, not what gripped my attention. The metal pipe. He had a long thick dark metal pipe in his hand which he was running along the railings of the stairs while he ran up then and I'm guessing, before, the walls, remembering the subtler version of the same noise, but this din echoed all around us. The sight was so menacing and terrifying I forgot that he was getting closer and didn't realize Emmett crouched next to me yelling at me to get up and get a move on and think about any pain later. I grabbed for the railings and pulled myself up going up the last forty feet as quickly as I could, Emmett always on my heels obviously slowed down by me. By the time we reached the top my ankles burned, my shin ached and my chest was heaving like 4 year olds on a see-saw, I couldn't catch my breath so I stopped suddenly pitching forwards to brace myself against my knees again, forgetting Hulk was behind me, and next thing I know I'm laid out on the floor with 200 pound of muscle on top of my already constricted chest. He was only on me for like two seconds but it felt like an hour, he must've looked at me and realized I was genuinely struggling so he rolled me over and wrapped his arms under my back and knees and hoisted me up, I had just enough mental capacity left to wrap my arm around his neck so I wasn't a complete dead weight. I looked over his shoulder and saw no one else had made it all the way up the stairs yet, thank god, and then in front of us to see a very solid-looking door getting closer, so I ducked my head into Emmett's neck not knowing what he was going to do to get through it but I didn't want my face taking any of the brunt. I closed my eyes tightly and apart form the pounding of Emmett's thick soled boots I could pretend this was a kind of romantic situation-remember I'm fucked in the head apparently- he smelt brilliant, that newly shaved smell that some men have and a slight tinge of smoke, but very subtle and sexy not a suffocating amount, so nice in fact that I buried my face even deeper to get a bigger whiff.  
>"Will you stop that?" He barked from above me and I quickly jerked my head away and then straight back again when he shoulder barged the door with the shoulder my head was near, making me scream like a little girl. I sighed in relief when I saw we were outside, which would have been better with a shining sun, but no it was pissing it down. Rain on my fucking parade right? Emmett set me down quickly and I huffed in annoyance stretching my arms out to steady myself on my weak ankles.<br>"Thanks for the warning! You could have taken my bloody head off!" I yelled at him.  
>He looked levelly at me "Not with the way you had it buried in my neck sweetheart" he raised an eyebrow at me and smirked that annoying...smirk!<br>I scowled disgusted at myself for even thinking he had a gorgeous smell and any kind of romantic scenario "I had just-" A black land rover suddenly bumped through the thicket of trees around us, blatantly off-roading as far as I could tell there was no road, not even a track. Who the hell would be out in the middle of a goddamn wood and happen to chance upon a minuscule concrete block that concealed a stairwell to some sort of underground hell maze. Emmett grabbed my elbow and started to roughly pull me into the path of the car.  
>"Are you crazy?!" I yelled when the vehicle didn't seem to be slowing down, just doing impossible maneuvers around tree stumps and not doing so well to avoid low hanging branches I hoped the poor pretty car wasn't scratched because some asshole didn't have the decency to stick to tarmac! It was about five metres from us and suddenly fishtailed to the side breaking directly in front of us. I mean directly. It was practically sitting on my lap. I swear I nearly fainted, and I don't faint easily. I have never fainted. Ever. I have been knocked unconscious a few dozen times including by my fiance now too apparently.<br>"Quick, get in!" Emmett yelled just as the metal door banged open behind us revealing the terrifying man with the metal rod. I launched myself all the way across the seat so Emmett could clamber in after me...but he didn't. He slammed the door and turned to the man in the leather jacket, who was now grinning, _or_ sneering, one or the other but it wasn't exactly a friendly expression, he looked like he was having a hell of a lot of fun and when his eyes met mine through the partially blacked out windows I swear he looked at me like he _just_ wanted to kill me. Forget motive, this man just liked to hunt. I stared back at the man unable to take my eyes off his face, which wasn't unattractive, definitely not, but any man that looked at me like that would never catch me looking at him again. I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine and over my arms making me cringe against the door behind me and wrap my arms around myself to ease the goosebumps. That man was just pure evil...he belonged in that concrete dungeon.  
>"Miss...Miss are you okay?" I sharply glanced to the atrocious driver in the front and gaped.<br>"Hey, it's you!" I came out with. _Intelligent_ Bella.

**I'm going to change the original track of my story I think, the summary still exists, but I'm going to make it take a little bit of a different route xD Thanks for reading as I always I hope you like it and review! Who is the driver? And who does this new evil guy remind you of? Anyone in particular? I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! **


End file.
